7 Colored Cake
by Tono Radish
Summary: When 10 year old Alfred Jones visits his grandmother in the country he stumbles upon a magical cake shop full of cakes with the power to make you smile. One shot for Reenee Chan!


**7 Colored Cake**

Once upon a time in the Land of Eng a little boy was going to visit his grandmother! This was probably the cutest boy in all the land, his name was Alfred and he was 10.

Granny Finland... I mean Toris heard of a new cake shop that opened down the dirt road, after all Eng was just a little town by the sea.

So granny Toris took alfred by the hand and they walked past the woods and into town.

When he got to the shop, Granny Toris noticed a little dog outside and went to it. Alfred was going to follow his grandmother but the smell of cakes drew him inside.

His eyes widened as he looked upon the cases and cases of glittering amazing cakes!

"Bonjor little one. Can I help you in any way?" winked that guy... Cough cough Francis. Alfred looked at the beautiful French man with eyes even more sparkly than the cakes and asked, "Mr? Are you a transvestite?"

Before Francis could snap out of his coma another man walked out from the back, "Francis, we have a guest. Stop staring and get to work you loaf!" Alfred just stared at the other man's big bushy eye brows.

"ARTHUR DID YOU HEAR WHAT HE JUST CALLED ME! HE JUST ASKED IF-" Alfred smiled brightly and asked, "You're like Gandma and Grandpa!"

"excuse me?" asked Arthur tuning out the cheesy monkey. "My neighbor told me all about this! It's a Yaoi!"

"WHO THE BOOODY HELL RAISED YOU!"

Then little Alfred was confused, "uh Mister Arthur?" Arthur completely forgot about what was coming out this little kid's mouth. Mr. Arthur. It had such a nice ring to it. The world around him sparkled and he stated into those

Little chibi eyes with the highest of honor. "Yes Lad?"

He gestured for the Brit to come closer and he gladly did. Alfred whispered a little embarrassed, "what's a yaoi?"

Francis died laughing in the corner. "Oh! Uh- well umm... What did your neighbor tell you!" "Two guys in each other. But I don't know what that means?"

"WELL SHE'S WRONG! OH GOD IS SHE OFF!" "What is it?" asked the little cutie. Francis chimed in sarcastically, "Yeah Arthur, what's a yaoi?"

Arthur's panic stopped and he cooly said, "why... It's a cake! Francis go get it! The NEW one!" Francis got up and went to the back and brought out a slice of a seven colored cake!

Alfred smiled brightly and took a bite. The white frosting was on the corners of his mouth, "Thanks Mister Arthur and Mister Francis! I really like Yaoi!"

Arthur wiped the frosting off Alfred's face, "yeah... Just don't say that again too loudly... Lad." he nervously laughed and Francis took a seat and drank some coffee, he smiled fondly at the little boy chowing down, "so what's your name?"

Then Grandma Toris came in, "Alfred there you are! I'm so sorry, he normally doesn't run off like that." "it's quite alright Madam. He was no trouble at all," said Arthur like a gentleman. "thank you but I'm a man." Arthur as Francis had the same thought, "THE KID WAS RIGHT!" Grandma Toris smiled, "so how much do I owe you?" "it's on the house," smiled Francis like a charmer.

They said their goodbyes and Alfred told himself he would come back again!

And he did, he would only be there for three more days and each day he went and spent hours there. Arthur and Francis grew to really love the child, but they were worried... What the hell kind of neighbor did he have?

On the final day Alfred came just as he always did. He sat down and francis brought over a cake he made that morning, fresh for little Alfred. Alfred took a bite and stopped.

"what's the matter lad?" asked Arthur. "I don't understand?" said Alfred and he started to cry. "every cake before this tasted so happy? But when I take a bite of this one, I feel so sad..."

Then Francis said, "we're just going to miss our favorite customer is all." Alfred looked up at him. Then Arthur looked at Francis and they both nodded. Alfred nodded too, not exactly sure why. "Before you go," said Arthur. "Why don't we all make a cake together for you to take home?"

Alfred smiled again, so they went to the kitchen to bake another 7 colored cake. Since Alfred kinda did the frosting himself... It kinda ended up being the worlds ugliest cake.. But Alfred looked at it like it was the most beautiful thing since that chick from transformers 3.

They each took a slice and ate it together, it was rancid since Arthur helped make it... Well at least the green parts...

But the rest was good! So then Toris came by to pick up Alfred and he promised to come back again soon. When they walked off to go home he called back to his new friends, Arthur and Francis, and yelled at the top of his lungs, "THANKS FOR THE YAOI!"

The End


End file.
